


Cute Little Bunny

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Affection, Body Image, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Murder, Insecurity, Madness, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Post-Oblivion Crisis, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shivering Isles (Elder Scrolls), The Great Divide (Oblivion quest), serious but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: In which a Demented Hero of Kvatch with a hatred for herself finds love in a Manic orc who sees her as nothing but cute.
Relationships: Urul gro-Agamph/Female Hero of Kvatch
Kudos: 4





	Cute Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Because I recently started playing the Shivering Isles DLC and fell in love woth the Manic version of Urul gro-Agamph and all his nicknames.

The first time Dagney saw him, he called her a "cute little monkey." Granted, he also complained about his grumpy double, but it still made Dagney blush. She soon found out his name was Urul gro-Agamph, he was a happy Orc a head-and-a-half taller than her Bosmer stature. She didn't like his armor wearing double at all. He called her a beast and asked her to kill her new friend. This made her frown at herself in your the mirror later and at him in the present.

"You're a cute little bunny!" Said the kind, white-wearing Urul the next time they met, "Not like that other Urul here in Split. A sweet thing like you might be able to help." 

Dagney blushed to her ear tips, and smiled softly. She did not remember the last time she smiled. Years ago, maybe, in a different life in Cyrodiil. "How can I help?" She wondered. He directed her to Horkvir.

The Demented of Split lie dead. That wasn't a problem. Killing was easy, it was her job back in Cyrodiil, it was the rest that was difficult. Eating, and getting out of bed, looking in the mirror, and _living_. Killing was easy in comparison. Somewhere deep in her psyche Dagney knew she wasn't always like this. She was a hero before, but Sheogorath's "blessing" of madness took minor insecurities and bad habits and turned them into something more. And, yes, she was also a Demented but somehow she couldn't bare losing her new friends in these Manics.

After the Demented residents _mysteriously_ died, Dagney decided to stay in Split. She never really liked Crucible, in New Sheoth. Yes, she was demented and that's where the demented live, but it was too... dark. Yet, Bliss was too happy. Split was a perfect in-between, and Urul became a fast friend. He let her move in, and dragged over a bed from his double's old house for her to use.

His happy nature helped with her melancholy. On rough days, he pulled her from bed to sit outside and eat with him. He forcibly placed food in front of her and made her sit. "Would you like some milk, little kitty?" He asked, "You look thirsty."

There was a new nickname almost every day.

Once, Dagney stood in front of the mirror in their home, inspecting herself. "A beast," she whispered, "and ugly, too."

She pinched the flesh of her cheek, a frown setting itself onto her face. Her gaze inspected elven eyes and ears, short stature, plush skin and fat over her bones. Narrow eyes, small lips, and curves. All perfectly fine in reality, but reality was sane and she was not. "Ugly," she whispered venomously to her reflection, "ugly, ugly, ugly."

So she whispered to the mirror and pinched all over, for who knows how long until Urul came back from a walk. "No, no!" He scolded, rushing over to grab her hands and pull her into his chest, "You are my cute little thing, not ugly."

"No!" The Bosmer sobbed, struggling against his hold, pushing back.

"Shhh..." Urul murmured, "my Dagney isn't ugly."

"No," Dagney cried, but slumped against his chest.

"There, there," said the Orc, "I got you, little one. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" 

They were friends yet... Dagney felt more. As time went on, she began to think they _were_ more. When morning came and went and the Bosmer stayed under her covers, the Orc would come and kneel in from on her bed.

"Are you sad again, baby bear?" He asked, brushing some pale hair away from her face. Dagney nodded and lifted her blankets, inviting him under. He climbed in with her, wrapping strong arms around her waist.

A stray tear fell down her cheek, and he wiped it away. "Are you worried, you little darling?" Urul asked, "Shall I cheer you up?"

Dagney sniffled and nodded, but spoke up first "Ul-" her voice cracked, and she licked her dry lips. She looked away, embarrassed, before meeting the orc's eyes, "Urul... love you."

Even the Orc, ever happy and nickname crazy, seemed to have a moment of lucidity from that. "I love you, too, Dagney." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

The two were far from sane and, in another life, they probably never would have met. Yet, here, in the Shivering Isles, under the rule and blessing of Lord Sheogorath, they found each other. They weren't sane, but maybe you don't have to be to fall in love.


End file.
